Who Am I?
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Fine had a perfect life. A loving family, friends, and the hope that a boy she met would return to her. When he does, however, he questions just one thing about her. "Hey, why does everyone call you Fine?" (Re-uploaded)


A re-upload from my old account. I made a few minor changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Fine! It's time to get up!" A woman with red hair and red eyes called from downstairs. A girl slowly rose from her bed and quickly got changed. She put her medium-sized hair into two twin tails and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Fine!" A man with blue hair and blue eyes said happily.

"Good morning dad, good morning mom." Fine said cheerfully. She sat down and quickly ate her breakfast, "Let's get going mom! Or I'll be late for soccer practice!" Her mother giggled.

"Alright Fine." Her mother got the car keys and Fine got her duffle bag. Fine told her father goodbye before leaving with her mom.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"And Fine scores yet again!" The coach said, "Let's all take a break!"

Fine wiped the beads of sweat from her face. A friend of hers, a girl with short turquoise hair and turquoise eyes handed her a towel.

"Nice job Fine." She smiled.

"Thanks Sophie!" Fine grinned as she took the towel and wiped the sweat from her face. The two girls went to sit down at a nearby bench and had a nice chat. They were joined by a girl with short brown hair and purple eyes and another girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi Sophie, Altezza!" Fine smiled.

"Hey Fine!" Mirlo, the brown haired girl, replied.

"Hello Fine." Altezza replied. The two girls took a seat on the grass and began chatting with the girls on the bench. They laughed and giggled about various things.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After soccer practice Fine was taken to a carnival. It was a carnival her and her sister would frequently visit together, but this time it was just her. She rode almost all the rides. She avoided anything that could scare her, like the haunted houses. As she was getting her cotton candy her mother noticed a boy with purple hair and indigo eyes. She tapped her daughter's shoulder.

"Hey, Fine? Isn't that the boy you talked about frequently after you both met? It was love at first sight, you said. Why not talk to him? You haven't seen him in years right? Don't worry, I won't tell your father." Her mother giggled. Fine looked a bit nervous, but then she nodded and approached the boy.

"H-Hey, Shade! Long time no see!" Fine waved.

"Hm? Oh…R—wait…why do you look like that?" Shade asked. Fine took a small glance at her mother who was listening intently, before answering Shade.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I've always looked like this. It's Fine! Remember? We met here when we were both a lot younger! I dropped my cotton candy and started crying and while my sister tried to comfort me you came up and gave me your cotton candy. Then we met again when I was eight and you won me a stuffed animal, it was a bunny!" Fine told him. Shade raised an eyebrow. Fine looked at him with what he thought were pleading eyes. He turned to see his mother who had a sad facial expression. How odd…He turned back to Fine and then gave a smile.

"Oh, Fine! Haha! Sorry, I got you a bit confused with your twin sister for a minute. You two really do look a lot alike you know? And here I thought I would be the last person to mix you both up!" Shade smiled.

"Well, it's Fine, you aren't the first to mix us up!" Fine giggled. She glanced back at her mom who smiled and then went up to Fine and Shade.

"I'm afraid I have to go somewhere right now. You wouldn't mind staying her alone right Fine?" Her mother asked. Fine shook her head.

"It's okay! I can stay here with Shade! Right?" Fine looked at Shade. He nodded.

"Okay! I'll see you back at home Fine!" Her mother said before she left. Fine waved goodbye to her mother's retreating figure.

"What was that about-?" Shade began, but was cut off by Fine tugging his arm.

"Don't worry about it, don't worry! Let's just go ride some rides together before it gets dark okay?" Fine dragged Shade to the roller coaster.

After riding countless rides together the sun finally set and the stars and moon began to shine brightly in the sky.

"Well, I have to get going now. Bye Shade! I'll see you later!" Fine smiled happily and left. Shade watched her retreating figure.

"I hope she ends up going to the school I'm transferring to…I have a few questions…" Shade mumbled to himself, "Fine, huh? She seems rather…different…"

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**A young girl, no more than six years old began to cry as her cotton candy fell to the floor. Another girl looking similar to her, but with blue hair and turquoise eyes instead of red hair and cerise eyes, tried to get her to stop crying.**_

_**A boy with purple hair and eyes turned to see the crying girl. He looked at the cotton candy his mother had just bought him and then looked back to the girl. He approached the crying girl and handed her the cotton candy.**_

"_**Stop crying. It's not good for girls to cry in public." The boy informed. The girl took the cotton candy and quickly wiped her eyes.**_

"_**Th-thank you." She mumbled. The boy nodded and left.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_**A few years later when the girls had turned eight they returned to the same carnival. The red haired girl was currently trying to win a stuffed bunny at one of the booths, but was not doing so well. The same boy who had given her the cotton candy saw her struggling. He approached the booth and asked to try. He was given three balls and he easily knocked over the cans. He asked for the stuffed bunny.**_

_**The girl looked sad since he got the prize she wanted, but then she looked surprised as the boy handed her the stuffed animal.**_

"_**Here, I don't want you to start crying again." The boy smiled. He then began to walk away when the girl called out to him.**_

"_**Th-thank you! Um, what's your name?" She asked. He turned around.**_

"_**Shade!" He yelled.**_

"_**I'm Fine! Will I see you again?" She asked.**_

"_**Probably not, I'm moving. But I might move back in a few years so if that does happen I'll meet you here at this carnival again! I come here every year!" He grinned. Shade then left and Fine watched his retreating figure.**_

"_**Hey…Rein? Let's come back here every year okay?" Fine smiled. The blue haired girl smiled and nodded.**_

"_**Okay!" Rein responded. The boy was close enough to hear the other girl's name.**_

'_**Fine and Rein huh?' **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'_She's Fine huh? Then why…did she look so different? And why…does her personality seem…fake?'_ He thought as he left the carnival.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day at Fine's school a new student transferred in. It was none other than Shade. What more is that he sat right next to Fine. The school day was mostly boring and Shade did not seem to care about the lesson. When the bell for lunch rang Shade was relieved. He could finally ask Fine the questions that had been plaguing his mind since yesterday. As he was about to talk to her she shot up from her seat.

"I have to get to the cafeteria! They're serving grilled cheese sandwiches!" Fine suddenly yelled and rushed out of the classroom. Most everyone who was left in the classroom began to laugh.

"Oh Fine, such a glutton as usual." Altezza commented. Shade got up and followed Fine. However, when he got to the cafeteria, she was nowhere to be found. He began to search the school for her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

On the school's roof Fine was laying on her back. She had opened a locket that was clasped around her neck. Inside was a picture of her and her sister.

"I can't keep this perfect act of you going on forever, sister. I mean, all I have are memories of how you acted when we were younger. We're getting older and I'm not sure how you would act when you would get older…" Fine sighed as she looked at the locket. The door to the roof opened to reveal a panting Shade. Fine closed the locket and sat up. She turned her head to see Shade. He took a seat right next to Fine.

"Oh! Hi Shade!" Fine said cheerfully.

"Hey…is everything okay?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh? Of course it is! Why do you think it's not?" She tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Oh for a few reasons really…You are just acting a bit strange." Shade informed.

"Am I really? Hahaha! Maybe I just got stranger since our last meeting, I am thirteen now!" Fine giggled.

"…Hey, why does everyone call you Fine?" Shade asked, "You…you're not Fine…you're Rein right?"

Fine looked at him with wide turquoise eyes. Her deep sky blue hair began to cover up her eyes.

"No…I'm-I'm Fine…I have to be Fine…for everyone's sake…" _**Fine**_ muttered.

"For everyone's sake? Why? Can't Fine be herself and you be yourself?" Shade asked. Rein shook her head.

"No…Fine's gone…but everyone misses Fine. So I gotta be Fine…No one cares if Rein is gone as long as Fine is here." Rein looked up at the sky.

"But it's not who you are!" Shade snapped. Rein continued to look at the sky.

"…It is who I am…maybe…it's not who I am…" Rein stood up and clenched the locket tightly in her hands. She continued to look up into the sky.

"Who am I?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: Fine is **DEAD**. She died and everyone missed her. Her parents went a bit crazy because Fine had been their favorite daughter. They cut Rein's hair to match Fine's hair length and they dressed her up in Fine's clothes and gave her Fine's hairstyle. They started calling Rein by her sister's name. No one at school questioned it and they began to go along with it. Everyone did. Fine had always been the favorite. Rein did her best to act just like her sister. She wanted everyone to be happy.

Does Rein not like being Fine? Does Rein not care about having to imitate her sister? The world may never know.


End file.
